For You
by Artemis the Rebel
Summary: Kanan Jarrus makes the ultimate sacrifice for the rest of the rebel crew. Contains some spoilers from the latter half of Season 1 so far.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Wind whipped across the balcony, lashing stinging rain against Kanan Jarrus' face. He was soaked to the bone, freezing, pressed up against a railing too thin to keep him from falling several stories to die on the unforgiving ground far, far below.

His fierce cyan eyes reflected the azure glow of his lightsaber. He held it up in a defensive position, but it was no use. He knew that.

A crackling stream of lightning split through the darkness, temporarily illuminating the entirety of the abandoned transmission tower. In that instant, Kanan could clearly see his advancing adversary: the Inquisitor. A broad smirk that displayed each and every yellow-stained fang played across the Pau'an's pinstriped gray skin as the Imperial man stepped closer and closer. Then, with a devastatingly deafening crack of thunder, everything went pitch dark again.

Kanan blinked, staring straight ahead at where he had last seen the Inquisitor. He could sense the terrifying presence of the Dark Side all around, the man was so close. Kanan tried to take another step back on the rain-slicked permacrete and felt only open air beneath his heel. He quickly shifted his foot back to where it had been, fear electrifying his blood.

A cruel, low chuckle rang out. Kanan flinched. It sounded like it had come from right in front of him. Kanan swung his blade, but nothing connected, just like all the other times.

Apparently, the Inquisitor could see in the dark. Knowing well that Kanan, a mere human, could not, he had sheathed his lightsaber, offering the Jedi no way of seeing him through the ink black, inclement night. Kanan desperately wished that his blade's radiance could reach his enemy; then the tables would turn.

But they did not.

The Inquisitor chuckled again. "You are truly the _poorest_ excuse for a Jedi I have _ever_ come across," he mused, his spiteful voice half torn away by the howling wind. "You were a _fool_ to believe that you could protect your Padawan, your pathetic band of _'rebels'._ You were a fool to believe that you could ever possibly _defeat_ me. And now, you shall _die_ for your foolishness."

Kanan's eyes widened as he felt an invisible grip tighten around him and yank him into the air. His lightsaber slipped free of his wet hand and, from the corner of his eye, he watched it fall in a descent warped by the gale. The blue light grew rapidly smaller, smaller - and then winked out entirely. Kanan had known from the instant he engaged the Inquisitor on the top of the tower that that would be his own fate.

"Say goodbye, Kanan Jarrus," the Inquisitor hissed from somewhere beyond him. "You have _failed."_

"No," Kanan said quietly, smiling tightly. "I _haven't_ failed. You're wrong, Inquisitor. I _did_ protect my Padawan _and_ my crew - with my own death."

He heard the Inquisitor snarl, and with that, Kanan Jarrus was flung over the side of the balcony.


	2. Chapter 1

1

"Alright, Ezra," Kanan said, strolling over to his Padawan and taking his lightsaber from him with a smile. "That was great. But your form is a little off." He retreated back a few feet and held up his blade. "Go ahead; get some revenge, and I'll show you the right way to do it."

Ezra glared at him. Kanan had spent the entire morning - from before the sun had even come up to just before lunchtime - throwing rocks at his Padawan. While Kanan claimed that it was all for training purposes, Ezra couldn't shake the feeling that his master was just picking on him in retribution for something he'd done two weeks or so ago.

"Is this about the _laundry incident?!"_ Ezra demanded as he stooped to gather up some pebbles.

 _"What?_ No, of _course_ not," Kanan protested, but the smirk and sparkle in his cyan eyes told Ezra otherwise. "That was _weeks_ ago. I forgave you already."

 _"Humph."_ Ezra straightened and hurled a rock at Kanan, who immediately and flawlessly deflected it. The pebble went flying and hit Ezra right in the forehead.

Ezra stumbled backwards in shock. "Ow!" he yelped, clutching his head, then scowled at Kanan. "You did that on _purpose!_ Everything you've said about forgiving me is a _lie!"_

Kanan blinked innocently. "When have I _ever_ lied to you?"

"I could name a very _certain_ time," Ezra said sharply, causing his master to wince. That was a very sensitive memory.

"You know I _had_ to do that, Ezra," murmured Kanan, regarding Ezra with hurt eyes. "With war comes sacrifice. If I hadn't done what I did, then they would have captured us all, not just me. And you know that I would do _anything_ it took to protect you and the others from the Empire."

"I know, Kanan," Ezra muttered after a moment of silence. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No one likes it," Kanan said softly. "But sometimes, there is no other choice."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, back to training. Keep the rocks coming, and take note on the way I move to deflect them back at you," Kanan instructed. "I expect you to be able to mirror me after this lesson."

"Yes, Master. Of course I'll be a good Padawan and throw stones at you." Ezra smirked, doing just that.

Kanan smirked back as he deflected each and every one. None of them hit Ezra this time.

"Ha! You missed me," Ezra crowed after dodging one of them.

"Did I?" countered Kanan.

Ezra's face fell as he heard a low snarl from the tall grass behind him. "Oh, _karabast."_

Kanan laughed. "I don't see why we can't brush up on some other skills while we're out here!"

Ezra stared at Kanan. "I said at least fifteen times that I'm sorry for dyeing all of your tunics pink!" he yelped, then went down as an infuriated Lothcat leapt out at him. _"Ah!"_

Kanan deactivated his lightsaber, chuckling as he watched Ezra try to hold the feline back. "I know you did, but they never washed out and I couldn't buy new ones for a week. Let me know if you need help!"

"I NEED HELP! THIS FURBALL WANTS TO RIP MY FACE OFF!"

Kanan rolled his eyes. _"Clearly,_ you haven't been practicing reaching out to wildlife," he chided, smiling as he extended his hand towards the Lothcat.

It turned its head and bared its sharp teeth at the Jedi.

Kanan flinched. "What the - _Ezra!"_ he yelled, realizing that Ezra was pointing at him and had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Get him!" Ezra commanded, and the Lothcat attacked Kanan, hissing and spitting.

Hera and Sabine were sitting inside the cockpit of the _Ghost,_ watching Kanan and Ezra "train".

Sabine glanced over at Hera with a sigh. _"Boys."_

"Tell me about it."


End file.
